Crisis Management
{| width="100%" | align="left" valign="top" width="33%" | Information Steps: # Receive 1x SureTec Scanner Blueprint #* Construct 1x Mk23 Command Protocol # Return to (9, 11) # Go to (2, 1) #* Enter SureTec (Line Cabinet) # Go to (2, 2) #* Receive 1x Maintenance Scanner # Return to SureTec (Transfer Bay) # Go to (16, 2) #* Enter SureTec (Jump Station) # Go to (2, 3) #* Receive 1x Tiny Transmitter # Return to SureTec (Transfer Bay) # Go to (2, 1) #* Enter SureTec (Line Cabinet) # Go to (2, 2) # Return to SureTec (Transfer Bay) # Go to (9, 11) Rewards: * 40,826 XP * 1x SureTec Shot Blueprint * 15 Skill Points | align="left" valign="top" width="67%" | Details Standing in the middle of the Transfer Bay you find a smartly dressed man, he has an air of immense dissatisfaction. As you get nearer you see that his dark suit is beautifully pressed and clean, he turns to you at the sound of your feet. A frown creases his face, 'I'm sorry, but I don't know you. How did you get past Reception?' You describe destroying the Reception Scanners until you found the parts to construct the Visitors Pass, as you finish the man turns an odd shade of puce. 'So you simply walked in and bashed in our robots until you constructed a Visitors Pass!' As he is saying this his voice starts to rise, 'So you circumvented our security by brute force and nobody stopped you!' You don't like being talked down to so you take out your weapon. Now in mid rant the Floor Manager is almost shouting at you, but he suddenly stops. His sub-conscious is probably screaming at his survival instinct that the armed person in front of him is very good a dispensing pain very quickly. The one thing the manager does not like is pain, he likes an easy life. Since he attains that by making everyone else's life around him miserable, the symmetry pleases him. 'Well since you're a Visitor I must welcome you to SureTec, unfortunately we are having some technical issues. I'm told a virus has infected our Network. This is causing the factory to behave strangely. Here for example the Mk23 Security Bots have re-activated for some reason, I see you are a person of action. If you were to find out why the Mk23's are active by bringing me a Mk23 Command Protocol from them I would make it worth your while. Take this SureTec Scanner Blueprint, if you want to help.' You receive 1 x SureTec Scanner Blueprint The Floor Manager waits for you to return , 'Ahh, good – have you got a Mk23 Command Protocol from the Security Bots?' The Manager Takes the Command Protocol from you and snaps it into a hand scanner. His face goes blank at what he sees, 'According to this the activation has been tripped by the condition statement being met. The Jump Portal to the Orbital Station is working all of a sudden. So the Security Bots are now protecting it. It must be those blasted Nanites again, they can be as much a pain as a blessing. 'Go tell the Technician I want that Jump Portal shut down. You can find him in the Line Cabinet messing around with cables.' You find a Cyborg Technician knee deep in wires. He looks up, 'Oh hello again, what can I do for you?' You tell him of the re-activated Jump Portal and that the Floor Manager wants it shut down, but he suspects that Nanite activity might have fixed the Portal. The Technician sighs deeply, 'It can't be Nanites, the air conditioning in the factory swaps the air too fast for them to build up into the necessary concentration to effect anything, but there is no telling that idiot. Take this Maintenance Scanner and go to the Jump Station, see what has done this. You will have to be near the Portal for the Scanner to work.' You receive 1 x Maintenance Scanner The Jump Portal crackles with energy before you, taking out the Maintenance Scanner you scan for Nanites The scanner shows only minimal concentration of Nanites in the area. Not enough to effect anything. Since you have not used a scanner often you start playing with the modes on the device. As you are randomly pressing buttons you are surprised when the scanner emits a high pitched bleep. You narrow the scan radius and find a Tiny Transmitter on the floor next to the Jump Portal. You will have to show this to the Technician. You receive 1 x Tiny Transmitter The cables are in neat bundles when you return. The Technician looks up at you, 'Did you find any Nanites?' The Technician looks smugly at you, 'I thought so. I don't know why the Jump gate is suddenly active; it hasn't worked in years, to be honest I didn't believe it was working at all. Did you find anything else whilst you were there?' You hand him the Tiny Transmitter. He looks at it carefully. 'This is a narrow beam data transmitter. It's used to distribute large amounts of data across a wireless network. But it would also work through the Jump Portal as it's a tight energy stream. Why would someone be sending data from a derelict Orbital Station?' 'Well that's not my problem. I got to shut that Jump Station down as soon as possible if data is transmitted through it. We cannot have such a security breach on my shift.' Go tell the Floor Manager I'll shut the Portal down right now. The Floor Manager paces nervously about, 'Have you got rid of those infernal Nanites?' As the Manager looks at you speechless, you explain that it has nothing to do with Nanites and that there seems to be a connection with an Orbital Station which might be the source of the problem. The Technician will shut down the Jump Portal as soon as he can. The manager relaxes, 'Good, glad it's not Nanites. They are causing all sorts of problems in the Junk Yard apparently. Well thank you for your help and take this SureTec Shot Blueprint as reward. Might I ask you to leave the premises as soon as you can, as you have no actual authorization to be here.' Category:Missions Category:Missions